


宇宙的烟火

by dolinka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolinka/pseuds/dolinka





	宇宙的烟火

Full moon  
I fire myself  
For you  
Just for you


End file.
